A Rebel and a Prince
by xMissMacaroni
Summary: REPOSTED! Ok, Pan is a rebel and does not like complying with orders. Trunks is a prince who is to find a mate. When he choses Pan, will mating season change her feelings? **COMPLETE**
1. Chapter 1

Hey dudes! This story is being reposted because a certain chapter got it deleted! TT I swear I'll get this story up and running again!

Don't own DB/Z/GT! If I did, well...I'd be rich. And well...I'm not rich. TT

this takes place one Vegeta-sei.

_Thinking _"talking"(me talking to you.)

* * *

Through the marble castle hallways, a young prince walked. His lavender locks flew back slightly as he hurried down the corridor. His father, King Vegeta, had asked that he report to the throne room to discuss something with him. 

Prince Trunks arrived there shortly and walked in.

"Boy, come here.", the king barked.

Trunks walked up to his mother and father. "Yes?", he asked. Trunks really had no interest about what his parents were going to say.

"Trunks, your father and I have decided that now might be the best time for you to take on a mate.", Queen Bulma stated.

Trunks stood there and blinked a couple of times at his mother. Why would he want a mate? Now, anyway. Sure it would be pretty cool that he would always have a woman there that he could sleep with when ever he wanted. But in his opinion, he wasn't ready for it.

"I'm 17! I'm not gonna go into a commitment now!", he exclaimed.

"Boy, don't talk to your mother that way!", Vegeta scolded.

Trunks rolled his eyes. He knew that come mating season, he would want a mate. That time of year made him long for a female.

The sound of his mother's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "The planet is having one of those things where all you men gather and pick a mate, soon. I'm sure you'll find a nice young lady to be your's.", Bulma explained.

"Fine! I'll pick one out! First day of mating season I'll head over there!", trunks gave up. Once his parents let him go, he went to his room.

_Why do I have to find a mate so soon?_, Trunks thought. He sighed and plopped down onto his king sized water bed. Right before he fell asleep, his tail unwrapped itself from his waist and twitched.

888888888888888

Elsewhere, a young saiya-jin female flew quickly through a thick forest of trees. Her ebony hair whipping violently behind her as she flew.

Right now, she was trying to escape a group of crazy older women who were attepting to capture her. They were planning on getting her enrolled in that stupid gathering for all the males to pick out their mates. They have been chasing her for about two weeks and this lady wasn't going to give herself up so easily.

Too caught up with trying to get away, the woman didn't watch where she was going, so she smacked right into a tree. She toppled the tree and dove head first into the ground, getting herself captured.

"We've got you now Pan Son!", one of the older women declared triumphantly. Pan moaned clutching her aching head. Soon, everything went black.

After a few minutes they arrived at a large building and went in. Pan awoke from her unconscious state. She looked around to find herself surrounded by excited women. Realizing where she was, Pan scowled.

The older group of women let go of her. "You'll be stayin' here til matin' season.", they said. Then they left.

Pan walked through the crowd and couldn't help but over hear a conversation. "I can't wait until mating season. I've never been to one of these things before.", a young naive girl exclaimed.

Pan walked over to the group of younger girls. "There is nothing to be happy about. Do you honestly think it's an honor to be picked like a piece of candy off a stage?", Pan questioned.

The others stared at her. "You're wrong. Being picked as a male's mate is an honor!", one of them said.

Pan shook her head. "But you don't get the man you truly love do you? Those males only pick you because they lust for you.", Pan stated.

"Some women love in their mates. Even if they were picked in one of these.", a young girl with brown curly hair objected.

"Yeah, some do. But not all. If you don't find love in your mate, you're only there to satisfy their sex needs.", after Pan said that, she walked off.

* * *

Alright, I know that that this is the same first chapter as before, but like up top and in the Summary, it is being reposted! Ok? Alright. 


	2. The Convention prt I

Since it is being reposted, all text stays intact for early readers! (you will probably be seeing this in the other chapters!)

Hey again! Ok, this is my second chapter. YAY! Ok, thank you sssssssssoooooooooooo much for all of the reviews you guys gave me. I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! Ok, you can read now.

* * *

Trunks woke up groggily that morning. He didn't sleep too well that night. Constantly dreaming of women was a bad sign. The very first day of mating season was here. 

The prince got up, got dressed and left his chambers to go eat breakfast. He reached the royal dining room in a matter of minutes.

"Good morning, hun.", Bulma greeted cheerfully.

"Hello mother.", Trunks replied. He looked over to his father, who was looking at him with an ordering glare. "I know , I know. First day of mating season. I've planned to head over there in the evening.", he stated. Vegeta nodded and started eating. Trunks and Bulma did the same.

Pan sat in her 'bed' looking up at the ceiling. She was really hoping she wouldn't get picked.

-DING DING GING-

The sound of the breakfast bell rung through her ears, awakening her from her thoughts. Pan's stomach growled and ordered her to get up and eat.

Once Pan reached the cafeteria, she looked around. There was an incredibly long line for food and already, the tables were almost full. Her stomach seemed to know and growled. It was as if it were scolding her for taking so long.

After an hour of waiting, Pan finally got her food and went to go sit at an empty table in the back. In a matter of minutes, her food was gone. Once done, she went to an empty room to meditate.

888888888888888

As soon as Trunks was done with his breakfast, he went back to his chambers.

_Choosing a mate shouldn't be too difficult. All I need to do is pick out a female that I have an interest in. _He thought. Trunks sighed and sat on his bed cupping his head in his hands. He really didn't want to do this.

That evening, all of the women were getting ready for the big event. Pan refused to get ready so a team of women were doing it for her.

After everyone was ready, they were all gathered backstage.

"Alright, here's what you're gonna do.", and older woman instructed. "When I call your name, you come onto the stage. You'll do a few turns, give a pose, then exit the stage. Got it?", she said. Everyone nodded. There was a noise out in front of the stage and one of the girls poked her head out to see what it was.

"The men are here.", she said pulling her head back in. Some of the girls squealed excitedly while Pan rolled her eyes.

"Alright girls. You have your orders.", the woman said. Then she walked onto the stage to greet all th men.

* * *

Ok, that was it. A BIG thanks to all of my reviewers! Keep up the good work and help me out! Alright, Review! Laters. 


	3. The Convention prt II

Being reposted! All text stays intact!

* * *

Hey dudes! Ok, school has started and it is really hectic! I mean, seriously. Who ever created mid-term objective exams should burn in HELL! Alright. I know I have been having some problems with the length of my chapters, so I'm gonna try and fix it. Read!

* * *

Trunks flew through the cool air towards the 'convention'. He arrived just in time. It was about to begin. Entering, he went over to a corner and stood there. He hoped that nobody would realize he was the prince. It would create a big mess in this small building. 

"Welcome to the anual Mating season convention!", an older woman called into a microphone. The audience of men cheered. "Thank you all for coming. Now, in just a few moments, I will begin calling the names of all the lovely young women we have here tonight. Alright, here we go...", the lady started calling the names of the girls.(AN: Sorry. I'm too lazy to make up names and write 'em.)

Trunks listened to the names of the women and payed close attention to their looks. He wanted to make sure that he liked the looks of the woman he would be with for the rest of his life.

So he made himself comfortable against the wall and continued to watch.

"Ok, next we have Pan Son.", the lady up on stage introduced. With a smile on her face, she waited for Pan to come on stage. She cleared her throat. "Ahem. Pan Son, please come onto the stage.", the woman called again.

In the background a voice yelled. "Forget it, bitch! I ain't going out there looking like some whore!".

The audience waited for Pan. There was a struggle backstage and things crashed.

"Leave me alone you horrible, stupid animals!", Pan's voice yelled. A few moments later, two large security guards came on stage, dragging a beautiful female along with them.

Out in the audience some men growled lustfully at the sight before them. Once the guards got off stage, they got a clear vision of Pan. She stood there in a short, black, leather mini skirt, a tight, black, shiny halter top, and knee-high black boots. Her tail added to her lovely looks. (AN: She does look like a whore. 0.o) She had her dark ebony hair up in a pony-tail and dark blue eye-shadow above her angry eyes.

Trunks looked at Pan in awe. He had to admit, she was beautiful. _Hhhmmmm. I may just like this one._, he thought. Looking more closely, he noticed something about her that interested him. He didn't know what it was, but he liked it.

Pan rolled her eyes as the men in the audience growled. "Stupid fuckers.", she muttered. Looking into the crowd, she scowled. _Why the hell did you get yourself caught, Pan?_, a little voice in her head asked. She crossed her arms and stared hatefully at the crowd.

A voice awoke Pan out of her diabolic plan to send the idiots into the other dimension. The hostess spoke into the microphone. "You may walk off now, Pan.", she informed. Pan walked off and let the hostess continue.

After all the names were called, they were called again for the bidding. By the time it was Pan's turn, most of the other girls were picked out and taken away by their new mates.

"Who will start the bidding for Pan Son?", the lady asked as P and walked on stage. A whole bunch of men started calling out bids. "Please, please. One at a time.", she added.

"$400!", a man called out.

"Opening the floor with $400. Any higher?", the hostess asked.

"$700!", another called.

"$700. Any more?"

"$2000!"

"$2000. $2000 going once,".

Deciding he liked Pan, Trunks stepped off the wall and shouted, "10,000!".

The room went quiet (AN: Cricket cricket.) And Pan stared wid-eyed into the crowd.

"Um, w-who called that out?", the hostess asked.

"I did.", Trunks confirmed, walking through the crowd up to the stage.

The hostess stared wide-eyed at him. "P-prince Trunks.", she squeaked. She and everyone else bowed before their prince. All except for Pan. She just glared at him.

Trunks watched as his loyal subjects bowed. Looking up at the stage, he noticed Pan did not bow. _She's beautifulAND a rebel._, he thought.

"You may rise.", he said turning his head slightly, but not taking his eyes off of Pan.

Everyone stood and stayed quiet. Well, except for the hostess. "$10,000.", she said in disbelief. Never in her years as a hostess here did she ever hear such a high bid. "Ahem. $10,000. Going once, going twice? Congratulations, your highness. Pan Son is now rightfully your's.", she exclaimed.

Pan gasped. "Hey! Don't I have a damn say in this!", she yelled. Looking towards the hostess, she saw her shaking her head. Pan's eye twitched. "No! There is now way that I'll agree to these ridiculous terms! I won't be taken by you, the god damned prince, or any of you other fools! You can forget it!", she yelled. In the blink of an eye, she was off the stage.

Everyone who was watching stood there, bewildered. Everyone looked at the prince, who was smirking.

"Dear Pan, you're not the only one with that trick.", he snickered. So just like Pan, he disappeared.

Out in the night sky, Pan flew. Her bag with all her clothes swung over her shoulder. _If they thought I would give in so easily like those others, boy were they wrong!_, she thought. She looked behind her, just in case someone was following her. Relieved that no one was, she turned her head. But when she did so, her eyes met with a pair of stunning blue ones.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!", she screeched. It scared her so much, she forgot she was flying and lost control. Pan started falling rapidly toward the ground. She was almost half way down, when she was caught in two strong arms. "Oof!", she grunted as she landed her savior's arms. As soon as she saw the face she started to struggle.

"Let me go! Argh!", Pan struggled further.

"Oh come now. Do you honestly think you can get out of my grasp?", Trunks asked.

Pan sat there. She knew that if he was aware she was trying to escape, she would never get out. Even with the amount of power she had, he seemed to be at level with her. So, crossing her arms, she sat tensely in his arms.

Trunks smirked triumphantly. "Good girl.", he cooed. It wasn't Trunks that was acting like a horny jerk. Mating season was taking a large effect on him.

"If you're smart, you'll wipe that stupid smirk off your disgusting face.", Pan warned, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Much to his protest, Trunks' smirk only deepened. One of his arms moved towards the base of her tail.

"Wh-what do you think you're do-...", Pan stopped in mid-sentence. She felt Trunks' hand massage her tail. Pan tried, with all her power, to control herself and prevent herself from expressing any emotion. But the sensation was too strong, making her growl loudly.

* * *

Was that long enough? I hope you guys liked it! I would like to give a big thanks to all my reviewers! Please keep up the awesome work! I'll try my best to keep chapters long and update as soon as I can! Alright! PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! Thank you all! Laters! 


	4. Parents and Kidnappers

Since this is being reposted, I'm just leaving all the text intact.

* * *

Hey dudes! I am soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in so long!But hey, This is now my fourth chapter! YAHOO! Anyways, it really has been long since I updated and I'm really really really really really sorry! But school is gangin up on me and it is annoying! But finally, I get to update! Ok, read the chapter!

* * *

Pan's growls hypnotized Trunks. He smirked when he realized where her hand was now traveling. _Same treatment for me, I guess._, he thought. 

Slowly, Pan's arm snaked around Trunks' waist towards his tail. Once she reached the base, she grabbed hold of it and tugged. She smirked and when he growled lustfully. It was then she realized they were now getting closer and closer to the royal palace. She was about to try and slip out of the Prince's grasp, but he caught on quickly, removing his hand from her tail to hold her tightly.

"No, no. I'm not letting you go, so don't even think about escaping.", Trunks whispered. Then, in a flash, he sped up and reached the palace. Quickly, he touched down onto the ground in front of the large oak entrance doors. Quietly, he snuck in and made his way to his quarters.

Pan sat in Trunks' arms as he quickly made his way through the exquisite marble castle. Her eyes wandered around the walls admiring the old antiques and nick-nacks they consisted of. She looked in the direction that Trunks was taking her. They had just rounded a corner and were now heading down a dead end. Or at least she thought it was. At the very end of the hallway, was a doorway. She studied the door and realized there was no knob.

She looked at him curiously.

Trunks looked down at Pan knowing she was confused. He walked up to the door and stopped. He typed in a code, took Pan's right hand in his, and placed it on a bluish pad. The small contraption beeped a few times and then the door opened up.

"Impressive isn't it.", Trunks said.

Pan heard what Trunks said and rolled her eyes. "No.", she replied uninterested.

Trunks sighed and shook his head as he walked through the door. Once he was inside, he shut the door behind him. Letting Pan out of his arms, he turned around and flipped a switch on the wall next to him. In an instant, the lights in the room flickered on. Actually, it was more like an unusually large apartment.

Pan took a few steps and set her bag down. She looked around. The walls in the hall they were in right now were a light shade of aqua green. Hung on the walls were pictures of the prince in all his glory. Only a few had Trunks and his family or peaceful settings. Down, across the hall was a large room with a big velvet black sofa, a glass coffee table, and a large entertainment system. Pan knew somewhere over in that area was a kitchen.

"Impressed?", a voice whispered in her ear.

Pan rolled her eyes and sighed. "Not really. I'd expect this much from royalty.", she said flatly. She felt Trunks move from behind her and go over to her bag.

Trunks went over and picked Pan's bag up. Then, snaking his arm around her waist, he led her into a large bedroom that was a little further down the hall.

The room was a shade of navy blue or midnight black. A window at the far left corner was draped in long blood red curtains. Then there was a large king sized, silky black, and fluffy bed up against the wall to the left corner opposite the window. Across the room was a large wooden dresser that took up the whole length of that wall. On top of it were a whole bunch of little bottles of cologne and there were a few pictures.

Pan escaped out of Trunks' grasp and threw her bag onto the bed. Then, she herself dropped onto the bed. Pan sighed happily. It had been a while since she was in a comfortable bed. The soft mattress hypnotized her into a trance, slowly making her fall asleep.

"C'mon. Get up.", Trunks' voice ordered.

Pan opened her eyes and glared at the prince. "No. I want to sleep.", she protested.

Trunks chuckled. "You can sleep later. Right now, you must be introduced to my parents.", he said. Trunks walked over to the bed and pulled Pan up into his arms.

Pan started to whine as Trunks carried her out of the room into the hallway. After about 3 minutes of whining, she stopped. Much to Trunks' relief.

Five minutes later, the two came up to two large silvery doors. Trunks set Pan on the ground, but did not let her go. He pushed the doors open to reveal a large fancy dining room. In the center of the room, a large table that could seat 40 people was decorated in a long white table cloth. Around the walls of this large room were various antique statues and paintings.

Pan's eyes drank in every detail of the exquisite room. Then her attention focused on the two people that were seated at the far end of the table looking at you and Trunks. The man had tall, black, spiky hair and black eyes, and the woman had silky blue hair and blue eyes. Pan immediately recognized them as the king and queen.

The queen smiled. "Who's this young woman, Trunks?", she asked.

Trunks smiled. "Mother, father. This is Son Pan. Pan this is...", Trunks didn't have time to finish because Pan cut him off.

"Queen Bulma and King Vegeta. I know.", Pan finished. She smirked.

Vegeta raised his eyebrows toward his son.

Trunks coughed as he looked away from his father. "Yeah. Uh...how about we have something to eat.", Trunks said. Quickly, he dragged Pan to the table and sat her down next to him.

Bulma nodded and called for a servant to bring their food. "So, Pan...How have you been?", the queen asked trying to make small talk.

Pan shrugged. "I've been better.", she replied. Pan looked around the table to find Vegeta looking at her in an annoyed way. She smirked inwardly.

Then a group of servants came bustling in carrying large platters of food. The saiya-jins started to devour their food in an instant. And so, for the remainder of the dinner the group stayed quiet.

After about 30 minutes or so, everyone at the table finally finished their meal.

Pan stood up once she finished. "I'm gonna go now. Good night.", she said. Then with a small smile and bow, she turned towards the door of the dining room and walked out.

Still inside the dining room, Vegeta glared at his son.

"Are you insane?", Vegeta snapped at his son.

Trunks blinked. "What?", he asked.

Vegeta sighed in annoyance. "I don't like her.", he stated simply.

Bulma slapped her mate on the back of the head. "Vegeta!", she scolded. She turned to her son. "I think she's a wonderf-..." Bulma was cut short.

"Oh stop it woman. You know she was rude. Especially to royalty.", Vegeta pointed out arrogantly.

"Well, she wasn't that bad.", Bulma countered.

Trunks watched his parents bicker. "You guys, I can see how Pan is. And I'm not insane. Her rebellious attitude was...interesting.", Trunks interrupted.

Bulma and Vegeta glanced over at Trunks. "Well I'm glad that you like her.", Bulma said brightly. "I'm sure you two will be very happy together.", she added.

Vegeta snorted. "Like that'll ever happen. You'll see, once mating season is over, he'll be dying to get her off his back.", he commented.

Trunks smirked. This was the perfect time to get back at his dad. "So I'll feel how you do every time mating season ends?", he asked smugly.

Vegeta's eyes widened slightly but turned to angry slits. He glared at his son then glanced over at his mate.

Bulma's cold blue eyes glared at Vegeta with anger and slight hurt. "So that's really how you feel?", she questioned.

"N-no. The boy's lying. Mating season is clouding over his better judgment.", Vegeta rushed. Bulma's glare stayed put.

Trunks watched once again as his parents shouted and argued at each other. But this time he didn't stay around to cause any more problems. Quietly, he snuck out of the dining room and walked into the hallway. As soon as he took the first step, he felt Pan's ki rise in anger. _She's probably lost..._, he thought in amusement. Pinpointing her exact position, he started his journey to go find her.

888888888888888

Pan growled angrily as she once again came up to a dead end. _Freaking hallways! How many dead ends can you possibly have in one area!_, she asked herself. Pan sighed and leaned against the wall by her right. She closed her eyes and tried hard to remember which way Trunks had carried her to get to the room. Lost in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed someone standing at the open end of the hallway, looking at her.

_Stupid palace...hhhhmmmm...what's that sound? It sounds like...laughing? No, it's more arrogant..._, she thought. Pan opened her eyes when the sound got louder. Her eyes darted around the area just to land upon the prince himself. He was snickering arrogantly.

"And what are you laughing at, pretty boy?", Pan snapped, pushing herself off the wall.

"You.", he replied. "Lost?", he asked.

Pan glared at him. "No...I was just...exploring...", she lied. By the look on Trunks' face, he didn't buy it, but he just dropped the subject.

Trunks walked over to Pan and scooped her up into his arms. Then started walking through the many hallways all over the place.

"Geez, you don't let me walk much do you.", Pan stated.

"Nope. You should be treated like the queen you shall soon become.", Trunks said sweetly.

Pan rolled her eyes. _Damn mating season..._, she thought.

Trunks carried Pan through the many halls toward their chambers in silence. Pan occasionally sighing in annoyance and Trunks growling lowly. Once there, Trunks opened the special door and waltzed in.

Immediately, Pan jumped out of his arms and walked into the bedroom. "I'm going to take a shower", she muttered.

Trunks followed her. "Mind if I join you?", he asked. He knew very well she would refuse, but hey it was worth a shot.

Pan shot him a glare and walked over to her bag of belongings. She dug through it until she found a pair of gray, ripped up sweats , underwear(or panties or undies or what ever you prefer...), and a black tank-top. Then she disappeared into the bathroom.

Once Pan entered, she walked over to a counter top and placed her clothes on it. She slipped off her boots and pushed them aside, making her way towards the shower. As soon as she turned the hot water on, she stripped down and hopped in.

Pan sighed in delight as the hot drops of water relaxed her tense muscles. She could really get used to living in such a nice place. Well, except for the fact that she had to be Trunks' mate. Pan frowned at the thought. It won't be long until mating season worked it's horrible magic and twisted her mind.

Pan grabbed the soap that was in a little whole in the wall and started scrubbing her body. "Hhhhmmm...If I can escape tonight, I won't have to endure Trunks. But wait! He'll come after me trying to get me back.", she said to herself. "Maybe so. But I can't fall for him. I-I don't even love him.", she added. Pan sighed. She was just going to have to try and get away. Then Pan started to think about all those women that would have longed to be the prince's mate. She could imagine them clearly, all yelling at her for running away. Pan laughed and rinsed herself off. What did she care? She was always known as a rebel. Never following orders. Why should she cooperate with the prince? Pan shook her head and pushed all her thoughts away.

She turned off the shower and got out. She reached for a towel and began to dry herself off. _I will escape._, she thought determined. Now that she was dry, she pulled on her pajamas and walked out of the bathroom with her other clothes.

Trunks looked up to see Pan emerge from the now steamy bathroom. He got up from his lying position in the bed and walked over to her. He was about to bend down to kiss her, but she ducked out of the way.

"Don't even think about it.", Pan warned.

Trunks sighed, grabbed a pair of his boxers and walked into the bathroom.

Pan watched impatiently as Trunks walked into the bathroom. Once he was inside and Pan heard the water running, she walked over to the bed. Quickly, she picked up her bag and headed toward the window.

Pan looked around the room. "It was fun while it lasted. But now, I must go.", she whispered sarcastically. Then with out another thought, she flew out of the window into the night sky.

Trunks emerged from the bathroom in his boxers. He looked around the room and found that Pan was not there.

"Pan?", he called out. He walked out of the room and searched the rest of the apartment like place. Finding nothing, Trunks went back to his room. _Where the hell could she have...!_, Trunks stopped thinking and looked to the window. It was wide open. _So she thought she could get away, huh? Well my love, the more you put up a fight, the more I feel...what's the word...aroused? No, more like...attracted to you. Yeah, that's it._ Trunks smirked and flew out the window just as Pan did and searched for her ki. Now locked onto her signature, he took off after her.

888888888888888

Pan flew through the air and smiled. If she was lucky she wouldn't have to see the prince ever again, but then again Pan was not a very lucky person. And now is when that streak of unluckiness comes in.

A pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around Pan's body and held her up against a muscular chest.

"Well hello there beautiful. What do you think you're doing flying around this late at night?", a voice whispered in her ear.

Pan struggled in the mystery man's grip trying to get free. "Let me go!", she ordered.

"Or what? You think I'm gonna let you go? I don't think so.", the man stated.

Pan kept struggling.

"Now, now, no need for that. Stop fighting and be a good girl.", he ordered. Then he bent his head down and licked her ear.

Pan went rigid and stayed still for about ten seconds taking in what this man had just done. _Did he just? He did! Ooohh! This asshole is gonna get it now!_, she thought menacingly. Pan flipped him over her shoulder and began kicking him.

"Who the hell do you think you are!", she yelled. She didn't even bother looking at this man and figure out his identity. She went to kick the guy again, but he disappeared.

Pan looked around. "Wh-what? Where'd he go?", she asked herself.

"Right here.", he said. Then he captured her in his arms once again, but this time they were facing each other.

Pan looked up and saw...

* * *

OK! That's all for now folks! Who did Pan see? I know the answer! And ya know what? You must review to find out! Anyone have any guesses? Huh? Anyone? Just put it in the review! Those of you who review get cookies and those of you who try to guess(even if you get it wrong) will get ice-cream! got it? Alright! Review and earn your sweets! Laters dudes and dudetts. 

p.s. this chapter took me a long time to write, cuz it's longer than my other ones. the others are all like 4 pages. This one is 7. Ok, that is all!


	5. The Cave Incident

Being reposted, blah blah blah.

* * *

'Ello all! This is teh 5th? Yesh! The fifth part of meh story! Heh! I was so evil leaving you all with that cliffy...well not to worry! I won't keep you in suspense any longer! Now, I'm going to announce those few people who attempted to guess who got hold of Pan! And for the people whom I think deserve a shout out to. 

**Dark Huntress-Thanks for reviewing! You kinda guessed about who it was, but sadly your guess was wrong. I did throw in a twist, though! Hope ya like this chapter.**

**Beautiful Oblivion- You gave me a really great idea with your little suggestions, so thaks a lot! I may have used it in this chapter and I maybe I didn't. You'll have to read, hope ya like it!**

**Trunksmybaby- Yes, many have called me crazy, and I'm not taking your comments in a wrong way. I got carried away...please forgive me! My insane self is starting to gain control. I'm really sorry, but please keep reading the story!**

**CrAzY-Fan-Fic-Addict- yea, I won't continue with all that nonsense. I kinda regret putting it up cuz now people will probably think I'm a freak and stop reading my story...Hope you like this chapter! And you'll just have to read to see if it's Trunks...**

**GohansLover- Don't worry about seeing more of that weird stuff. Hope ya like this chappy!**

**bebex2xSweet- Thanks for reading! I hope you weren't all freaked out by my little randomizer...well, please continue reading this story!**

**PanPan- I'm in concert band/marching band. Our band director got mad at us so he assigned us an essay about how band influenced our life...Hope you keep reading this story.**

Alright! That's all the shout outs! I'm really sorry about my little insane moment back there. I really appreciate all your reviews! Please don't give up on me! I'll cry! Ok, enough of my nonsense! Please read!

* * *

Pan looked up and saw (Here's where you come in Beautiful Oblivion!) a pair of ice blue eyes. This man's long black hair blew across his handsome face. A blush crept onto Pan's cheeks as she observed every feature of her cute kidnapper. 

This man obviously noticed Pan was starring at him and smirked. "Like what you see?" he asked. He smirked once more as Pan mumbled random words under her breath.

Pan looked into his piercing eyes and held her breath. _Such beautiful eyes..._, she thought. Regaining her composure, Pan opened her mouth to say something, but before she could the man's arms released her. She fell a few meters but caught herself and floated back up to see why he had suddenly dropped her.

"Well, well, well. What have we here? The prince himself. What brings you here?" Pan's kidnapper asked.

Pan heard a growl that obviously came from Trunks, who had just arrived.

"I thought I told you to keep away from my property, 17." the price snapped.

"Your property? This young woman here? I don't see your name or mark on her." 17 stated, taking hold of Pan and pulling her against his chest once again and observing her neck.

Pan made no objection about being in 17's arms and that seemed to piss Trunks off. "Hey!" Pan shouted as Trunks yanked her away from 17. "What the hell, dude!"

"She's my mate, so stay away from her." the prince growled.

17 chuckled. "She isn't your mate yet, Mister High All Mighty." he said, slowly making his way toward the two. He saw as Trunks' arms tightened around Pan and moved a little more to the side that Pan was on. Quickly, he bent down and kissed her cheek. "Later." he whispered. Then in a flash, he took of into the night sky.

"Damn him." Trunks muttered. He looked down at Pan and noticed that she had a stupid grin across her face. By this time, his insides were burning with jealousy and hatred. He looked down at Pan once more to see her gazing dreamily in the direction that 17 went.

"So beautiful..." she sighed.

"Ok, I get it." Trunks mumbled. "Now let's get back to the palace." he added. With surprisingly no trouble at all, he flew Pan back to the palace.

_I can't believe that guy! Trying to steel my mate...well, my mate to be. He still has no right going about and taking royalty!_ Trunks thought. Once he reached his open window, he climbed in and layed Pan on the bed.

"Huh?" Pan suddenly became aware of her surroundings and sent a glare at Trunks. "Why did you have to go and do that!" she snapped.

"What? Practically save your life from some liar who was probably going to rape you!" Trunks said.

"Why would he rape me?" Pan asked, annoyed.

"He's that kind of guy, Pan." he replied.

"Oh, how do you know? Do you know him personally? Have you any evidence that he's raped other girls!" Pan yelled. She knew that it was stupid to loose her temper like this, but she never had much control over it in the first place.

"Pan, just trust me on this." Trunks pleaded in a frustrated tone.

Pan 'hmphed' and crawled into the large bed. "Good Night" she mumbled.

Trunks sighed and got into bed along with Pan._ This just can't get any more frustrating..._, he thought. With another sigh, he closed his eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Outside the window, a pair of crystalline eyes watched closely as the two saiya-jins argued and fell asleep. He smirked as their breathing steadied, signaling they were asleep. _Now, now my prince. You have quite a fine catch, but you need to learn how to share._, 17 thought. Quietly, he snuck into the room and walked over to Pan's side of the bed. Once he was sure she wasn't going to wake, he lifted the sheets off her body and picked her up in his arms.

Pan moaned in her sleep at being picked up, but she did not wake. 17 sighed in relief and walked over to the window. Shifting pan into a better position, he took off once again into the night sky.

Morning came quickly that night and slowly, all the saiya-jins in Vegeta-sei began to awaken. Including our little Panny.

Pan yawned and opened her eyes. "Ow..." she groaned. Rocks and other bits of random objects were digging into her back. "Where'd the bed go?" she questioned. She sat up and looked around. Instead of being inside the large room that she shared with Trunks, she was in a cave.

"What the hell? Where's the room?" she asked knowing she wouldn't get an answer, but to her surprise a familiar voice spoke up.

"Back at the palace." it said.

Pan got up and turned around. She took a sharp intake of breath as her eyes landed upon a sexy 17. His shirtless chest, slightly tangled hair, and penetrating eyes all seemed do perfect to Pan.

"You...but why am I here?" Pan asked. She didn't mind it one bit that she was all alone in a cave with a sexy man.

"I brought you here. That prince doesn't deserve you." he replied taking a step closer to Pan.

Pan took a step back. There was something about him that she wasn't trusting. "And what makes you think you do?" she asked. If he was trying to point out that she wasn't a material possession, he was doing a horrible job.

"I do and that's it." 17 stated. He took another step towards Pan backing her up against the wall. He licked his lips and bent his head down to Pan's...

888888888888888

Trunks yawned sleepily and opened his eyes. He stretched his arms expecting to feel Pan's body lying beside him. When his arm met an empty space, he shot up. He looked around the room and frowned. "Pan?" she called. If she was out in one of the other rooms she would have heard him. Trunks got out of the bed and walked towards the door. _She tried leaving again, _he thought, but as soon as he reached the doorway, he tripped over something. His eyes traveled to the object he tripped over and noticed it was Pan's bag of clothing. _She couldn't have left. She would have left with this,_ he thought. Quickly, he pulled on his royal spandex uniform thinger and his body armor with the royal crest. _I'll bet that 17 took her, _he thought. Then without another thought, he took off into the early morning to look for Pan.

888888888888888

Pan winced as 17's lips came closer and closer. _Pan! What the hell are you doing! Are you just gonna let this dude get to you just like that! Fight back woman!_, Pan's inner voice commanded. Without a second to spare, she brought her knee up between 17's legs. Unfortunately for her, 17 caught on quickly and jolted backwards.

"Trying to hurt me now, huh?" he asked.

"I'm not you-..."Pan stopped when she felt a familiar ki blasting towards her location.

"Are you going to finish or will I have to pry it out of you." 17 asked/stated.

"I don't think you'll be able to pry it out of that woman if you tried." a voice said from the opening of the cave.

17 turned around and smirked. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the Prince himself. Why didn't you order your henchmen to come fight for you?" 17 asked.

Pan rolled her eyes. _This guy has a bigger ego than Trunks does._, she thought.

Trunks snorted. "Those goons couldn't fight a saiya-jin child." he commented. "And I'm sure you fall right into their fighting rank." he added.

17 scowled and crossed his arms. "Very funny...I suppose you came for her?" he asked noding to where Pan was standing.

Trunks nodded.

"Well, I'm afraid you're out of luck." 17 examining how Trunks' features became a mixture of confusion and anger.

"Out of luck? Please!" Trunks exclaimed in an amused voice. "How am I out of luck?"

"Well, I know that she likes me better than she does you. I can see it in her eyes. The way her sweet body reacted to my touch last night. It's written all over you. I fight for what I want, and I want her. She's mine now and there isn't a thing anyone can do about it." 17 said in a low almost threatening voice.

Trunks' eyes widened and shot towards Pan. _Is he saying that..., _he thought in a frightened way.

Pan's eyes widened just as Trunks' did. Her hand shot up to her neck. _He didn't! He couldn't have! He...

* * *

_

HA! Ok, I have ended this chapter with an evil cliffy! MUAHAHAHAHA! ...Sorry. Ok, please review! All my little bishonen helped and tortured me into updating super fast! But don't expect this often cuz exams have started...I hate exams...Ok, please review! Laters!

Also, this is where I left you guys before this story was deleted right? I'm working on the newst installment now, so please stick around!


	6. Bandages and Rules

Sorry if I disappointed you with not coming out with a new chapter! But there's an important memo thinger at the bottom. Not my cousin thing but something concerning the next update!

All text will be left as it was...

* * *

Hello dearies! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! Ok, now I have written this one! Aren't you all glad! (Watches readers jump with joy) Yay!

Ok, a few shout outs:

**Dark Huntress**- I'm glad you got to read and review to my story! I know what ya mean about Pan's stubborn attitude. XD

Thank you so such for that e-mail. I still can't thank you enough for your kindness.

Well, hope ya enjoy this chapter!

**CrAzY-Fan-Fic-Addict**- You're finding a lot of 17/Pan fics? I don't think I've seen too many...there's only one page on this sight. But don't worry about a thing. All will turn out well! Enjoy!

**beautiful crimson**- A one-sided bond would be horrible, I agree! But it would make a lovely twist to my already twisted story.(grins evily) But I'm not saying if 17 is killed or not. You'll have to figure that out by reading! XD Please review!

**bebex2xsweet**- Happy late birthday! Sorry I didn't get this chapter out on your real b-day so it could be like a gift(I was away on vacation XP )...Anyway, hope you enjoy it!

Okies, that's it! All my shout outs are done! I know I didn't mention ALL my reviewers, but I only thought that a few should be recognized. Alrighties! Please R&R!

* * *

Pan's hand shot up to her neck. _He couldn't! He didn't! He..._, Pan felt around her neck for any sign of a mark, but found nothing._ Oh thank god!_, she thought in relief. She exhaled a large breath she didn't realize she was holding and closed her eyes.

Trunks saw Pan's features relax slightly and took that as a sign that 17 hadn't marked her. He then looked over to 17. "You're lucky she's unmarked or you would have been dead by now." Trunks growled.

17 snickered. "Calm down. I wouldn't mark an innocent little girl...at least not when she's asleep." 17 said.

Pan's eyes opened. _Innocent? LITTLE? Who the hell does he think he's talking about? I'm Son Pan! I'm not innocent, or little for that matter!_, she thought angrily.

"I don't think you find her to be such an innocent little girl, 17. If you actually thought about her in that way, then you would have already taken her." Trunks commented.

"Are you trying to lose her?" questioned 17. Trunks was sure doing a great job of provoking him. When Trunks didn't answer, 17 smirked. "Oh, alright then. If you'll be on your way, I have some business with a very beautiful lady." said 17. He then turned and started walking toward Pan's now shaking figure.

Pan watched helplessly as 17 neared her. _What am I gonna do? I have to fight back and get away!_, she thought. _But how? I can't move._ Pan looked around the cave for some form of assistance. Her eyes landed on Trunks. As much as she wanted not to, her eyes pleaded silently for him to help her. He seemed to understand because his eyes turned to slits and looked toward 17.

"Now, where were we?" 17 asked as he finally reached Pan's helpless form. He raised his arms and placed one on each side of her head so she had nowhere to escape.

"You were just leaving!" Came a growl from Trunks.

17 turned, but as he did so Trunks' fist came in contact with his jaw. 17 was sent flying to the opposite side of the cave. 17 got to his feet and wiped some blood that was trickling down his chin. "You really shouldn't have done that." he said in a low voice.

Trunks smirked. "Really, now? From the looks of it, I wouldn't have done any of this if you hadn't started all this by taking Pan." he said.

17 sped towards Trunks preparing to attack him. Trunks blocked his attack and a battle formed between the two and Pan watched in interest. Inside her head, she was anxious to find out who came up on top. (Ok, I'm not very good with battle scenes...so please bare with me. Fill in your own scene if ya want.) The battle ended and the better fighter stood conscious, but just barely.

Trunks stood there swaying slightly, tired and injured. He looked down at 17's body; it lay motionless on the dirt surface. He then turned his attention to Pan. Her gaze was fixed upon him. He smiled slightly and limped toward her, hoping she wouldn't run off in a hurry. To his relief, she walked towards him and helped him out of the cave.

"Stupid fool." she muttered.

Trunks chuckled lightly. Though he had little strength left from the fight, he scooped Pan up into his arms and flew back to the castle.

"What the?" Pan gasped. She was not expecting this. Even though she seemed to hate him she didn't want Trunks to get hurt even more, so she disapproved of him carrying her all the way back to the castle. But seeing as she would never be able to convince the stubborn prince to put her down, she kept quiet.

When the two finally arrived at the palace, they entered through the open window leading to their bedroom.

Trunks placed Pan down on her feet, but he didn't expect what was coming next. Pan had pushed him down onto the bed and went to the bathroom. She then emerged with a box of bandages and remedies.

"Take off your clothes." she ordered.

Trunks smirked. "Finally come to your senses about me, huh?"

Pan rolled her eyes. "Shut up and do as I say...unless you want to die from lack of blood, I suggest you cut it out." Pan said. A blush was creeping to her face as Trunks pulled her down on top of him and began kissing her neck._ It would be murder if I beat the crap out of him now..._, she thought, trying to convince herself that she didn't like what the Prince was doing.

Trunks chuckled and stopped. He didn't want to, but the wounds were getting sore and he was losing quite an amount of blood. He let go of Pan and began to remove his clothes. He noticed Pan was having trouble keeping her eyes off him, and smirked. When he finally removed his pants, the only piece of clothing he had on was his boxers.

Pan pulled a cloth out of the box and dampened it with alcohol. "Now, this may sting. If it does, take it like a saiya-jin." she said. Then without warning Trunks, she pressed the cloth down on a large wound on his chest.

Trunk took in a sharp intake of breath as the alcohol stung his damaged flesh. "God, I hate that." he muttered.

Pan smirked slightly and continued to clean up his wounds. It took about four or five minutes to get to them all, and another two minutes to bandage them.

"All done?" Trunks asked.

Pan nodded and put the first aid kit back in the bathroom. Then she came back out and began emptying her bag and putting all her clothes in the drawers that belonged to her. She noticed, as she was putting her things away, that Trunks was staring at her. She turned and looked at him oddly.

"What?" she asked.

"You're actually putting your things away?" Trunks asked in disbelief.

"Well, yeah. If I try and run away again, you'll just come after me, and what good will that do?" she pointed out smartly.

Trunk thought for a moment. "Yeah, I guess you're right..." he mumbled.

Pan shook her head and made her way over to the bathroom to shower. As she entered the rather large bathing area, which was now emitting water from the shower head, all her troubles washed away. The hot water soothed her tense muscles and she let her thoughts wind in her mind freely.

Why had she helped Trunks? It was her plan to run away from this whole mating thing with him, why was it twisting and rearranging itself? She was a rebel. She wasn't supposed to follow other people. She had broken the law many times, sometimes coming close to execution, but that never stopped her from disobeying rules. She never, in her lifetime of 23 years, had agreed to something someone else wanted. Then all the sudden the Prince comes into her life and she strays from her trouble-making ways. It was ridiculous!

Pan suddenly jolted from her thoughts as the temperature of the water began to drop. _Damn it! I used up all the hot water..._, she thought. Sighing, Pan hopped out of the shower and into the bedroom for her some clothes to wear for the remainder of the day; towel clad.

888888888888888

Trunks laid down onto the bed, patiently waiting for Pan to emerge from the bathroom. She had been in there at least two hours, maybe longer. He was sure that by the time she would finally come out, there would be no hot water left for him to relax in.

The next moment, his ears twitched as he heard a sound come from the bathroom door. He looked up and let his jaw drop. There stood Pan, the woman that had been giving him such trouble over the past few days, in nothing but a towel. She wasn't even completely dried! Beads of water ran down her long and slender legs and down her chest. Oh, the things that were running through his mind right now...

888888888888888

Pan looked over at Trunks and glared. His nasty little mind was probably thinking up disgusting and perverted things right about now. All because he saw her in a towel! _So immature..._, she thought. Quickly, she darted over to her dresser and pulled out her undergarments and a pair of black sweat pants, then she disappeared into the bathroom once more.

When she reemerged, she was dressed in her sweat pants and her lacy green bra.

"Stop staring!" Pan snapped. Trunks' constant looks of lust were really creeping her out.

Trunks averted his eyes from Pan's body and let them gaze out the window. "I wouldn't have to stare if you put a shirt on, woman." he stated. _Weird...I just sounded like my father._, he thought.

"Oh, hush. If you'd learn some self control-..." Pan was cut short as she was backed into the wall behind her by Trunks.

"Self control?" he laughed, "What male saiya-jin on this planet has self control right now?"

When he didn't get a reply from Pan, he smirked. "Thought so." he whispered. Slowly, he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his body. Then he pressed his lips against her's.

Pan stood there, frozen. He was kissing her! She didn't know what to do. The feeling of the Prince's lips pressed against her's in a sweet kiss blew her thoughts away. The kiss seemed to put her into a trance and all she did was stand there, but when she felt Trunks' tongue lick her bottom lip, she snapped back into reality.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Who gave you the right to kiss me?" Pan shouted, violently.

"Now, now. There's no need to get upset." Trunks said, calmly.

"No need, huh?" Pan asked. "You...you're _unbelievable_! How can you just stand there saying there's no reason to be upset? If you were in my shoes and you hated you're guts with a passion, you would be reacting just as I am! Tons of women on this planet would easily give you permission to touch them, but not me! Oh, no, you're just gonna have to deal with the fact that I am off limits." Pan snarled.

"And another thing, you touch me once more without my permission and I'll see to it that you're life is a living nightmare." she added. Then she pushed Trunks away from her body, threw a shirt on, and left the room.

Trunks stood there shocked. That little temperamental woman just yelled at him! Ordering him to keep away from her! No one gave him orders...well, except for his parents...

He sighed heavily. _This is going to be a LONG mating season..._

So? How'd you like it? I hope it was ok...I've kinda lost my train of thought for the summer...for those of you who are wondering what the hell took so long for me to update, it's all in my profile page. If you are too lazy to go there, I'll write it here.

June 8th 2005, my cousin Micheal hung himself. It took a real toll on my emotions and time of updating. I'd like to thank Dark Huntress for e-mailing me and letting me talk to her about what happened.

Ok, enough of the sad stuff...I will try and get a new chapter out in at least a month...school starts soon, ya know. Alright, now that that's said, please review! Laters!

Scratch that! My father's being an ass and I'm not sure when I'll get the newest chapter out! He won't let me get on the computer unless it's for school! Damn fool...


	7. The Secret Room

Hello all! Alrighties, while I was righting this song, I was listening to 'Blood, Sex and Booze' by Green Day...Very kinky song... XD Well, this chapter willlead to one a littlelime-like. So be warned. Ok shout outs:

Er...yeah, normally I'd give a huge shout out to all my loyal reviewers, but I'm too lazy at the moment...So, I'm just gonna say, Thank you all so much for reviewing!

Now, I just have to say one thing to you, loves...Did you really think I'd let 17 mark Pan? XD 17's my little helper, I can't let him take time off work so he could cause trouble.

17: Yeah, yeah...stupid woman...

:cough: Anyways, enjoy this next chapter!

(I may stray off topic from time to time...so be warned.)

* * *

Pan stood in the middle of a familiar hallway, aggravated. _I could have sworn she had already walked through here before_, she thought. Slowly, she walked along the marble floors, glancing around at the tapestries of older rulers of Vegeta-sei. Every now and then she'd see some of former queens, but as usual, men got most of the glory on this planet. 

Pan snorted at how more than half the male population here wouldn't be able to beet her in battle. She easily exceeded in martial arts and mischief.

Closing her eyes and picturing tons of men falling before her, she rounded a corner only to come in contact with a very hard wall. As she fell to the floor, she noticed she had not bumped into the wall, but King Vegeta.

"Hello there, sir." Pan said from the ground.

Vegeta looked at her in disgust. He couldn't believe someone as rude as this third-class saiya-jin was going to be queen of this planet soon. A sudden wave of anger rushed through him as he remembered the talk he and his mate had the other night.

FLASHBACK

"Really, Vegeta. She isn't that bad." Bulma said calmly as her mate ranted about how much he hated Trunks' choice for a mate.

"Yes she is!" Vegeta snapped. "She has no respect for people of higher class. She is rude, and arrogant, and-..." before he could finish, though, Bulma pressed her lips to his, silencing him.

Bulma pulled away before he could react, and smiled. "By your description of her, she reminds my of someone I know..." she said, looking at her nails, then at Vegeta.

"What do you mean 'someone you know'?" he asked. Then realization hit him. "Oh no! She is nothing like me! She's stubborn, cocky..." he stopped when he saw Bulma smirking at him. "Don't you even say it!" he growled.

Bulma giggled and kissed Vegeta's cheek lightly. "Goodnight." Then she crawled into bed and fell asleep.

END FLASHBACK

Vegeta growled at the memory and looked back down a Pan. _Look at her...smiling like she's a complete angel...damn woman..._, he thought.

Pan looked up at Vegeta. He looked angry with her. But why? She hadn't done anything! Well, not yet, anyway.

Quickly she got up and came to face level with him. "Is there anything you have to say to me?" she asked, crossing her arms.

Vegeta looked at her cocky stance and scowled. "You are a very arrogant and cocky woman. Not to mention rebellious. Why the hell would my son choose you as a mate?" He asked, more to himself than to Pan.

Pan smirked. "I've been wondering that too. Wow, we think alike, don't we?" she asked humorously.

"No we don't!" Vegeta suddenly snapped.

"Whoa, calm down there, Sparky. It was only a joke. You know, 'Ha ha, that was a real knee slapper'." Pan said, a bit taken aback by the King's sudden outburst.

Vegeta glared at her. "You're not funny." He stated, coldly.

"I know. I'm more of a fighter than a comedian." Pan said as-a-matter-of-factly. "Speaking of fighting...you wouldn't mind if I challenged you to a spar, would you?"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. Only fools who didn't know of his strength challenged him.

"You really think you stand a chance, girl?" He asked, leading the way to his training room.

"I'm willing to try." Pan shrugged.

The two reached the Training Room and walked inside. It was basically a large empty room with a computer built into one of the walls.

Pan wandered over to the computer and looked at it closely. "What level of gravity do you train at?" she asked. She looked over her shoulder to find Vegeta removing his cape.

"15000G" he replied arrogantly. (AN: I don't really know what level of gravity is impressively high, so use your imagination!)

_This man obviously thinks that it's an amazing level to train at..._, Pan thought. She shrugged. "Okie dokie then." she said as she set the gravity level to 15000.

As she walked to the center of the room, a great amount of force was applied upon her thin body. See, now most people would think she'd fall flat on her face and faint because the gravity was so great, but Pan walked on as easily as if there had been no change.

Vegeta looked at Pan in slight astonishment as she walked on. Noone, except for he, Trunks and faded memory of a person, had ever been able to walk like that under so much gravity.

"Who are you?" he mumbled, accidentally aloud.

Pan's ears perked up as she heard him mumble. "I'm your worst nightmare." she said with a smirk. She crouched down into her fighting stance, that the King knew all too well, and awaited for her opponent to make the first move.

Vegeta glared at her and crouched down, as well.

Time seemed to stop as the two just stared at each other, daring the other to attack. All was quiet and the unmoving silence was driving the two saiya-jins crazy. And then the silence was broken by someone's voice...

"Father, sor-..." Trunks yelped before he could finish his sentence. At the very moment he had walked into the room, Pan and Vegeta lunged at each other.

For lack of a better word, Trunks was amazed. Not even he could keep up with his father and here Pan was, matching his every blow with her own.

888888888888888

Pan smirked. She was keeping up with Vegeta easily. She knew Vegeta thought lowly of her, she knew he thought that a third class saiya-jin would never be able to compete with royalty, and now here she was proving him wrong. Pan may not have been born into a wealthy family, hell, her family was considered imaginary on this planet! They lived away from the cities, out in the forest. So of course, it would have been rare to have any files on them at all.

So, though her family was not wealth or superior in rank to others, they were among the strongest on this planet. Pan's grandfather, Kakarot, and her great-grandfather, Bardock, both held a mighty power that no one else had. She had inherited their strength and willpower, its what made her who she was.

"How do you like this spar, _my king_?" she asked tauntingly. It was killing him inside that she was so skilled!

Vegeta growled. There was no way he would admit that Son Pan was an excellent fighter. All the sudden, Vegeta stopped. He withdrew his punch to Pan's stomach and stood there with a stupid look on his face. Of course! How could he have not seen it before! Pan was an excellent fighter with a strong will, and a strong belief in what was right. So much like that grandfather of her's. So much like Kakarot...

888888888888888

Pan lost her balance at the sudden stop and feel to the ground. Confused, she looked up to see the king deep in thought. _What could he possibly be thinking about!_, she thought to herself. Pan was about to kick the inside of his knees to get him to wake up, but then she noticed another ki in the room.

Pan looked around and spotted Trunks standing at the doorway with a disbelieving look on his face. She smirked and got up.

"What's the matter, my little prince?" she asked, mocking Trunks's rank.

Trunks blinked. "Wh-hey!" he snapped. "I'm not little..."he grumbled.

Pan smirked. "Any reason you're here?" she asked.

"Yes...but I forgot after I saw you spar with my dad." he said. Then he added, "how were you keeping up with him so easily?"

Pan shrugged. "Not that difficult...it's not like he's a monster to keep up with." she stated. Then she turned to Vegeta. He was still standing there...

Pan sighed and walked towards the door. "Well, he doesn't seem to want to move, so I'll be going..."

Pan walked through various corridors once more. _Ok...I know where I am...I know I do..._, she thought. Right now, there was a slight chance that she had a clue as to where she was. Without thinking, Pan walked around the corner and found herself in the darkest hallway she'd seen all day. She knew she shouldn't travel any further into the passage, but her curiosity was overpowering her commonsense.

Lightly, Pan walked further into the hallway. It didn't seem too bad. The only thing that made it different from the other halls was the lack of portraits and windows. By this point, Pan was about halfway through the passage, and it was getting darker. The further she walked, the more the hallway seemed to fill up with darkness and other little passages branching off to other parts of the castle. Pan stuck to the main corridor. She didn't want to get stranded in some part of the palace that nobody went to.

Tap.

Pan stopped and looked around. The tap came from one of the smaller branches of the hallway.

Tap.

_What the hell is that?_, Pan thought desperately. She was looking around at all the other passages trying to see if something was there. Unfortunately, there was nothing Pan could see.

"Lost?" a voice suddenly whispered inher ear.

Pan jumped and spun around to find Trunks smirking arrogantly. "You jerk!" she exclaimed, angrily.

Trunks backed up an bit and scanned Pan's body. Then slowly, he advanced toward her.

Pan eyed Trunks oddly. Every time he took a step towards her, Pan stepped back. The classic romance scene, huh? Well, with every second that went by, a strange glint brightened in Trunks's eyes.

"Trunks, whet the hell are-uh oh..."Pan whispered. The end had come! She was backed into the wall and Trunks had just trapped Pan there with his arms.

Pan looked up at Trunks uneasily. "Uh...yeah...I'll be going now..." she said in a lame attemt to escape.

"Going? Where ever will you go? You can't find your way around here." Trunks stated. There was something about the way he was acting that gave him the aura of someone that Pan didn't want to deal with.

"Well then, show me the way back to the room..."Pan ordered.

Trunks smirked and took her hand. Instead of leading her back out of the hallway, he walked further into it.

"Ok, I may not know this place like the back of my hand, but I'm pretty sure that the way back is that way." Pan commented, pointing behind her.

"Maybe you're right. Then again, maybe you're wrong. Looks like you'll have to trust me on this." Trunks said with a smirk.

Pan glared. "Trust you? I don't think so! Now let me go!" she exclaimed. In a mad attempt at freedom, she shot a small ki blast at Trunks's hand. She was hoping with all her might he'd let go so she could make a run for it, but things just never turn out the way she wants. Trunks had predicted her attack and moved out of the way.

"Bad move, Panny." he growled. Then there was a blur of black, and then there was a room.(AN: Yeah...heh...that was like my lame little description of a instant teleportation...XD...)

Pan stumbled out of Trunks's arms and looked around the room. It looked like their bedroom, but it was in a slightly changed order. She walked over to a table and saw a lone candle on it. There was nothing else in the room that seemed to decorate it but that candle.

"Go ahead and light it. This place needs some light." Trunks suggested in an odd tone.

Pan looked over at him and noticed he was staring at the candle patiently. _Eh...what's the worst that can happen? It's just a silly candle..._, Pan thought. She pointed her index finger to the wick of the candle and lit it with a small ki blast. As soon as it was lit, a strange scent filled the air. It didn't smell of anything, really. But the saiya-jin senses picked up a light aroma that sent the skin on a sensitive mode. The slightest touch against her skin made Pan shiver.

"That's a good girl." Trunks whispered. He walked over to Pan and encircled her waist, earning a small gasp from her. He smirked and kissed her neck. "You like it, am I right?" he murmured.

Pan stared blankly at the candle. Then she closed her eyes and parted her lips to respond...

* * *

Ooo! I bet you just hate my clifhangers! XD 

But anyways,how was it? I'm very sorry that I haven't updated in forever...parents are bitches sometimes...Anyway, review and all that jazz. I shall cherish it!

Ooooo! I have one more thing to say! If you lot haven't read my profile thinger, I'll say it right here. I have this account on a new e-mail address. bandgeek244 yahoo. com is my new one. (I had to space it out so that it would show up...so don't mind those gaps...)That's right! I'm a major band geek and proud! Haha...okies, that's it.

R&R!


	8. Lust and Candles

Hello my pretties! I'll bet you all thought I died and forgot about this story! Well, a few persistent readers continue to review and nag me to update, so I'll try.

I know you have all been eagerly awaiting Pan's response and the identity of this room...Well, hooray! Today you shall get all those answers! Aren't you happy?

Now, this chapter was helped out by Dominated Love Slave and Blood, Sex and Booze by Green Day. So be warned, this chapter may be lime-like!

* * *

Pan parted her lips to answer, but she couldn't get her words out. Her mind was screaming at her and scolding her stupidity, but her body was just standing there enjoying Trunks's touch.

_No, Pan! Don't give in! Blow out the candle, it's got you under some kind of spell! Damn it woman, listen to me!_, Pan's brain ranted. _No! Don't listen to that part of you. Give into your instinct and enjoy this while you can!_, the other side of Pan's conscience persuaded.

Pan payed no attention to the now fierce argument between her thoughts and stood there in Trunks's arms. What could she say? She knew Trunks would never let her live it down if she admitted his touch drove her wild.

"Say it." she heard Trunks whisper. "You know you want to."

Pan's eyes clouded over as the candle burned brighter. She gasped as Trunks began to kiss her neck. Then with a tiny moan, she let out an almost inaudible "yes."

Trunks smirked, satisfied with the reply her got from Pan. "Good girl." he cooed. Then he turned her around and held her against his body. He looked into her eyes and saw exactly what he had in his, lust. But there was an innocent glint in her eye that made his normal self crawl with guilt. He shouldn't be doing this to her. It wasn't right.

_What are you doing?! Don't just stand there! If that candle burns out now, you'll have to wait even longer for the girl!_, Trunks's twisted instincts warned.

Trunks's instincts took over and he wrapped his arms around her thin waist. Then he bent his head down and kissed her lips lightly, making her beg for more. He smirked when Pan's body pressed to his and her lips pushed themselves to his with force. Trunks groaned, picked her up, and carried her to the large bed and dropped her onto it roughly.

Pan blinked and tried to sit up, but Trunks crawled on top of her and pinned her onto the mattress. Her initial intention was to struggle against his grip, but the minute his lips met her's, she was whirled into a state of pure bliss.

Trunks's lips moved so rhythmically against her's and she couldn't help but moan. She was enjoying the feeling of his body against her own. She moaned when Trunks's hips pushed into her's roughly. Wanting more, Pan arched her back and dug her fingers through his hair.

Trunks let his hands wander down Pan's body and fiddle with her clothes. He was really struggling to remove her spandex body suit. It took great patience and control to properly remove the spandex instead of just ripping it off. He wanted to take this slowly and experience all the pleasures he could with Pan. It wasn't often he got within 5 feet of the young spitfire.

"What's taking so long..?" Pan groaned, her clouded eyes looking up at the Prince impatiently. Deep inside her, she knew that she was giving in. They were both doing the wrong thing, but she couldn't help herself. Mating Season had already clouded over their judgment, and now this room with the special candle..It was all happening insanely fast.

Trunks laughed lightly and kissed her lips, silencing her. "Patience, love." he said, though he was having trouble practicing what he preached. In that moment, he finally got her spandex down her shoulders and began sliding it down her chest.

Pan shivered as more of her skin was exposed and the cool air of the room licked at it. When it began moving down, something inside Pan snapped. She didn't know why it happened, but she suddenly shot up, her head crashing into Trunks' and knocking him off of her. For the moment, all her thoughts were her's and not under any influences. Quickly she darted to the candle and blew it out before it took over her senses once more.

Trunks sat on the floor confused and dazed, his natural senses flooding back to him. Blinking a few times, he looked toward Pan who was leaning against the table. "Uh.." he began.

"Shut up." Pan growled. With a sigh, she stood straight and closed her eyes, regaining her composure.

Trunks stood and brushed himself off. He looked around and scratched his head. "Shall we..go?" he asked cautiously.

Pan nodded in silence and walked toward the door. She waited outside for Trunks to begin leading the way back. The whole way, the two walked in silence, but every now and then Trunks would sneak a peak at Pan to try and see if she was angry or feeling anything at all. Not much luck in that attempt.

Within 10 minutes of walking, Trunks finally led her down to the "dead end" that contained their secret door into the apartment like area. Once inside, Pan walked into the bedroom and went into the bathroom, followed by Trunks who sighed as he sat on the bed, waiting for her to finish.

In his thoughts, he came up with good excuses to escape whatever wrath Pan was hiding and just waiting to let loose on him. Technically, it wasn't his fault that those things happened. _SHE_ lit the candle...but then again, he led her into the room. Groaning and laying back on the bed, he closed his eyes. She'd get over it..hopefully.

Pan stood in the shower, staring at the wall in front of her while the hot water rand down her skin and her thoughts raced. She wasn't sure of what exactly happened back in that room, but she new that it wasn't something that she was going to let her temper handle.

She rationalized and assessed the situation. Technically, it wasn't her fault, but after thinking about it, it wasn't his either. Yes, he may have led her into the room, but she lit the candle. They both had lost their senses under the affects of this whole mating ordeal, and that awful little candle. Sighing and shutting off the now cooler water, she knew she couldn't yell at Trunks for what he did. Even though she really, REALLY wanted to.

After drying off, she walked out of the bathroom towel clad and found Trunks lying on the bed with his eyes closed. She suspected he was sleeping, so she walked toward her drawers and pulled out her undergarments and a rather large t-shirt that she would sleep in. Then she dropped her towel, still thinking Trunks was asleep, and began changing in the room, completely unaware of the set of eyes watching her...

* * *

Okay, that's it! Maaayybe I'll continue this. I know that there are some of you who really want me to. Review and maybe that will persuade me. ;D 


	9. Pervert AND a Sweetheart?

Hey guys! I'm so glad that I got some new reviews so quickly! And a few from past readers. Thanks sooo much, you guys. And just for you, I'm continuing. lol

* * *

Trunks heard rustling in the room and opened one of his eyes. Much to his surprise he found Pan changing right there..without taking any precautions in hiding her figure. Subconsciously, he whistled and immediately regretted it. With that one little sound, Pan's head snapped up and her eyes went wide when she saw Trunks eyeing her.

"You pervert! Close your eyes!" she yelled, covering what was showing.

Startled and frightened, Trunks did as she commanded and shut his eyes tightly. He didn't even think of peaking.

Once Pan was fully dressed, she walked over to where Trunks was and smacked him. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" she asked, rage burning in her eyes, as well as embarrassment.

Trunks stuttered. "I-uh..I was just..I heard rustling. I didn't know it was you changing!" he said, gingerly holding the area she hit. She sure had a hell of a hit.

Pan made a frustrated groan and went over to her side of the bed, crawling under the comforter. "Ass.." she muttered.

Trunks sighed and then chuckled a little. "Aw come on Pan. I didn't do it on purpose." he laughed. Then he scooted over to her and hugged her.

Pan rolled her eyes and wiggled out of his arms. "What did I say about touching me?" she warned.

Trunks smirked. "I wasn't touching you...I was _hugging_ you through the _comforter_. Technically, I wasn't touching you."

Pan rolled her eyes and walked toward the kitchen, grabbing herself a bottle of water and coming back. "Just watch yourself, little Princey. Just because I'm going to be your 'future mate' doesn't mean you can take advantage of me. I'm still a woman, and I have rules." she said with a smirk.

Trunks rolled his eyes now and shifted back to his side of the bed. "Well..off to take another cold shower." he said.

Pan made a disgusted sound. "You're gross." she said.

"Hey, it's not for _that_. You always use up the hot water! You're the one with the gross mind." Trunks smirked, getting up and grabbing a set of boxers.

Pan blushed and turned so he couldn't see her face. She wouldn't dare admit to that. Once she heard the door close, she turned back around and sat on the bed, sipping the bottle of water slowly. _Ugh...this is going to be one impossible mating season...and eternity_, Pan thought.

888888888888

Early the next morning, Pan woke up to the sound of bustling in the kitchen. Rubbing her eyes free of sleep, she sat up and looked around the bedroom. Trunks wasn't in his usual spot on the bed, trying to act asleep to put his arms around her. Strange. Was he the one in the kitchen?

"Ah, ah, ah. Lay back down." came Trunks' voice as he peaked into the room.

Pan raise her eyebrows and looked at him oddly. "Why..?" she asked.

"Because...it's a surprise!" he said, disappearing once more.

Pan shrugged and leaned against the head board of the bed, waiting patiently. _Hmm..wonder what he's planning..or cooking, more likely_, she thought.

Within the next few minutes, Trunks reappeared in the room with a tray of food, large enough to satisfy a saiya-jin's appetite. "Here we are!" he said, smiling and setting it on the bed in front of Pan.

She looked up at him with a confused expression on her face and raised her hand to his forehead. "Are you sick?" she asked. What brought on the sudden niceness and breakfast in bed??

Trunks laughed. "No, no, I'm not sick. I just decided to make you breakfast in bed." he said, kissing her forehead.

Pan sat there, more confused than she had ever been in her life. "What's brought this on?" she asked.

Trunks smiled and sat in front of her. "Well..I thought that since we're going to be mates, I should start treating you like a woman instead of a product to have." he said, taking a piece of waffle he prepared and holding it in front of her face.

Pan looked at it suspiciously. "And nothing's poisoned...?" she asked, just to make sure. When Trunks shook his head, Pan slowly reached up to take the piece of waffle.

"No, no." he said, pulling it away. When Pan dropped her hand, he returned it to it's place in front of her mouth. She caught on and ate the piece out of his hand, still eyeing him curiously and confused as to why he was really doing this.

_I'll bet he's only being nice because he wants something tonight..._, Pan thought. But for the time being, she just went along, letting him feed her.

Once all was done, Pan sat back, her hunger satisfied. "Okay, lover boy. I know that breakfast in bed, with no effort on my part, isn't the only thing you have planned. What else are we doing?" she asked.

Trunks shrugged. "Whatever you want. We could spar, walk around the palace or the city...fly around the planet..whatever you want to do." he said, smiling.

"Uh..how about teaching me my way around the palace?" she asked.

"Perfect. Get dressed, first." he said, kissing her cheek and then walking out of the room. As he exited, his thoughts were racing.

_Aw, this is a wonderful thing you're doing for her. Women like to be appreciated like that._, his shoulder angel said ahppily.

_Are you stupid? He's just doing this to get on her good side! To get some "bang bang" later tonight._, his shoulder devil, and generally his mating season side, said while laughing evily.

Trunks paid no attention to the bickering between his good and bad sides and sat on the couch, waiting for Pan. In his own way, he was doing this to make her happy. But he did hope that later he'd get just a little something from her as a reward. It didn't have to be sex..but at least a step toward it.

In the room, Pan got up and slipped on her normal outfit of black spandex, just in case she did find time to spar, and added a full length white skirt. She went through her routine of brushing her hair and teeth, and then exited the room while tying her hair into a messy bun.

"Ok, I'm ready." she announced, brining Trunks out of his thoughts.

"Lovely. Let's go." he said, taking her hand and leading her out of their quarters and into the hall.

Most of the day was taken up by learning different routes around the castle to get to the same area, and how to get from one place to another. In Pan's opinion, the castle looked a lot smaller on the outside than in. Also in her opinion, Trunks wasn't as bad a person as she thought he would be. The way he had behaved around her before was mating season taking it's effect on him, and he seemed to really be trying hard to fight off those perverted comments and actions. But she still would never come close to admitting she would want to spend the rest of her life as his mate. At the moment, he seemed to become more of a friend than a mate, and she wanted to find love on her own.

888888888888

"So, Pan. Was a bearable today?" Trunks asked as they arrived back in their room.

Pan smiled a bit. "Yeah..you weren't as awfully annoying and perverted as you've been these past few days." she said.

"Yessss." he said, in triumph to get a laugh out of Pan. He succeeded.

Pan let out a small laugh and grabbed her pajamas. "Well..let's see how you hold up as this progresses. You're bound to crack." she said, pointing at him. Then she made her way to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Trunks smiled and laid back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. His plan was working so far. They weren't fighting with each other all of the time, which was a good sign. Maybe she'd accept the fact that there was no escaping the whole mate ordeal. That was a big maybe.

In the shower, Pan stared at the wall as she washed herself. Through her mind, thoughts of the past events ran rampant. She appreciated Trunks' determination to make her feel more comfortable with him, and to control his perverted urges, but she couldn't grasp the thought of becoming his mate. After how the day had gone, she thought of him as more of a friend than a mate or lover.

_I hope he doesn't get set on me feeling that way..._, she thought, turning off the water after it began getting cold. _Let's just see what happens. It can't be too bad..._, she said, shrugging and drying herself off. If this kind of behavior continued, she wouldn't mind. If it began escalating to that of "lovey-dovey" she'd have to say something. She couldn't lead him on. It wouldn't be fair.

* * *

Alright, that was it! Chapter 9 of A Rebel and a Prince. Hope you liked it, and again, thanks for the reviews guys! Don't forget to add a nice little review to this one. ;)

Stay tuned!


	10. Just Tricks, Right?

Hey guys! Wow..it's been a while since I updated. I'm just so busy with school and stuff, I don't have a whole lot of time to write much. Anywho, thanks to a random review I got yesterday in my email, I'm updating. Yaayy.

* * *

The next week or so was about the same. Trunks put on his best behavior and did things for Pan. Made her food, sparred with her, and even left her alone when she wanted to just be by herself. It was quite a good change for him.

Now, Pan never complained. She much preferred this side of Trunks, but he was getting too nice. He was too sweet. Pan sometimes found herself watching him do random things with a smile on her face, and when she'd catch herself, she'd scold her girlish side. What was she doing; smiling for no reason while merely watching him?

Trunks, on the other hand, thought everything was going perfectly. He was being nice to Pan. He was doing all he could to make her feel comfortable with him. To make her feel like she wasn't some sack that he was to claim as his baby-maker. And in all honestly, he didn't think of her that way anymore. He saw who Pan really was. A very independent young woman, but a girl who wanted to be treated with respect and kindness. She wasn't a rebel, really. Just very stubborn. She could be cracked. And he wanted to be the one to do it.

"So, how are you and Pan? I've noticed you two are spending quite a bit more time together, and not fighting." said Bulma, having run into her son in the hallway.

Trunks smiled at his mother. "We're doing quite well, actually. It's mostly my doing. I'm just being nicer." he said.

Bulma nodded, smiling. "Ah, I see. So you're treating her like a woman. I wish your father would pick up those ideas on his own." she mumbled as she continued on her way through the hall.

Trunks shook his head at her comment, smirking a bit. In a way, he was much like his father. He could be insensitive toward others, and completely disgusting. Then again, he had the power to control if he wanted to be like Vegeta or like a decent man, treating people the way he'd want to be treated and having manners. He was in the habit now of being the latter, seeing as how Pan enjoyed to be around him when he was that way.

Without realizing where he was going, Trunks turned and walked straight into someone, causing them to stumble backwards and fall to the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Trunks exclaimed, looking down to see who he knocked over.

Pan looked up at him, rubbing her backside. "Jeez, watch we're you're going, will ya? It's like walking into a wall, running into you." she said, taking Trunks' now extended hand to help her up.

Trunks smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Pan."

She smiled, despite herself. "It's fine. I should have been paying attention to where I was walking anyway." she said, brushing herself off.

"What were you thinking about that got you so distracted?" he asked, beginning to walk with her down a random passageway.

"..Nothing." Pan replied after a brief moment of hesitation.

"Oh come on. You hesitated. I know you were thinking of something." Trunks urged, trying to get her to tell him.

Pan shook her head, beginning to walk in the direction of their room. "I'm not telling you. My thoughts are private." she snapped. Instantly she wished she could eat her words. The look on Trunks's face tore at her insides. He looked so hurt. "I-I'm sorry, Trunks. I didn't mean t-.."

"It's fine. I shouldn't have pressed the issue." he said, cutting her off and looking ahead of him.

Pan looked down at her feet while she walked, scolding herself. _Why the hell was I so mean?!_, she thought. Before she knew it, she and Trunks had reached the door to their room. He opened it and walked in, sitting himself down on the couch and turning on the television.

_Could I have made him this upset?_, she asked herself.

Pan walked over to where he was seated and sat next to him, facing him completely. "Trunks, are you mad at me?" she asked.

Trunks shook his head, but did not look at her. He just kept his eyes fixed on the screen.

"Yes you are." she said, poking him. "Is it because I snapped at you?"

Trunks sighed, closing his eyes, and then looked at her. "I don't know why I'm so upset about it. I'm just being...blah.." he said, not finding the right words to express his feelings.

Pan looked him in the eye, studying his soul and feelings through just that. Then suddenly, she had the urge to reach around Trunks and kiss him, yet she did not move, she just stared at him.

Trunks looked at Pan, watching her stare at him. Quite frankly, it was scaring him just a tad. "Um, Pan...? Are you alri-.." Trunks was abruptly cut off as Pan suddenly moved toward him and kissed him full on the lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. Without any complaints, he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her, responding to the kiss. There was no tongue involved. It was one of those sweet kisses yet with an intensity that expressed all feelings that couldn't be said.

Slowly, Pan pulled away from Trunks and opened her eyes, breathing irregularly. She looked at Trunks, seeing him open his eyes and look thoroughly shocked yet satisfied with what happened. He looked into her eyes, eyebrows raised and confusion setting in.

"Wh-what brought that on..?" he asked, blinking few times.

"I..don't know..." Pan replied, confused now with why she did that. What did this mean? Was she falling for the prince? No. It wasn't that way. It was just mating season playing tricks on her mind. She was not falling for him. She needed to leave before it got out of hand.

* * *

Gasp. DUN DUN DUN! Is she really leaving?! Or is she going to fall for him and wrap up this story? You'll just have to wait and see! Review please! 


	11. Not So Goodbyes

What's up?? Told ya I'd be updating a bit more frequently. : Thanks to those Reviewers. I love you all. Now: here comes chapter 11!

* * *

With in the next two days, Pan was very quiet and cautious around Trunks, not wanting another impulsive kiss to happen. What if he got the wrong idea about her feelings? What if he already did with that one kiss? What if she herself was having issues with her feelings toward the Prince?

Trunks, on the other hand, was trying to get Pan to be a little more comfortable. He never pressed the issue of why Pan had kissed him. He knew she felt confused and uncomfortable on that topic, but even still, she was acting strange. She was isolating herself in a way that he could not understand. Of course she spoke to him, ate with him, and walked with him from time to time, but there was just something she was doing...cutting him off from a part of her that she was beginning to expose.

One day, Trunks confronted Pan about her recent behavior.

"Are you ok, Pan? You've been acting kind of..odd lately." Trunks said, taking the moment where Pan was painting her nails to ask her about it.

Pan stayed quiet for a moment, biting her lip. Should she tell him her thoughts? Her plans?

"It's complicated, Trunks." she responded, finally.

"Is it me..?" Trunks asked, growing a bit worried. He was doing such a fine job in trying to be civil and well behaved. He couldn't have done something wrong.

Pan sighed and capped the bottle of bright red nail polish. "No...well...slightly..yes...ugh!" she groaned, covering her face with her hands.

Trunks waited for Pan to collect her thoughts and form a statement that actually made sense.

Pan finally dropped her hands and looked at Trunks. Taking a deep breath, she decided she'd tell him what she had been thinking about.

"Do you care for me?" she asked.

"Of course." he said, without hesitation.

"Would you do anything for me if I asked it, as long as it was good for me?" she asked.

"Well..yeah." he said, confused as to what she was getting at.

"Would you let me leave if I truly wasn't happy?" she asked, bracing herself for the answer.

"Ye-...what?" Trunks asked, stunned. Leave? She wasn't happy? His heart stung.

Pan looked down at her nails, picking at the fresh coat of paint on them. "Would you?" she asked, quietly.

Trunks blinked a few times, unable to understand why she asked this. "Are you not happy here..? Have I done something wrong?" he asked.

Pan shook her head, but not referring to what she shook her head for. "Would you let me leave?"

Trunks swallowed the lump in his throat. "If you really wanted to...yes..." he responded, looking down at the ground.

Pan stood. She was completely dressed and in the corner of the room, she had her old bag packed.

Trunks watched as she walked over to the bag and picked it up, his pride not letting him show the heart ache he felt. Why would she leave? What happened?!

"Pan..."

She turned and looked at him, reluctantly. Seeing his face would only make it more difficult.

Trunks looked at her and stepped forward. "Why are you leaving?"

Pan backed up against the wall near the window, not answering him.

Trunks moved closer, stroking her cheek. "I didn't mean to do anything wrong if I have.." he said softly, looking into her eyes.

Pan looked into his, biting her lip. She didn't want to say anything, for fear she'd know she was lying and for fear that her voice would falter and she wouldn't be able to leave. "I'm sorry." was all she said, and attempted to pull away.

Trunks held her there and immediately pressed his lips against her's, wrapping his arms around her body and holding her close to him.

Pan whimpered, loving yet hating the kiss. She hated it because she loved it. She loved it because she loved being with him. She loved being in his arms. She loved the feeling of his lips against her's. She loved...him. Immediately upon thinking that, Pan pulled away from Trunks, grabbed her bag and opened the window, tears streaming down her cheeks. _Damn it...I didn't want to cry..._ she thought to herself as she did this. With a quick glance back at Trunks' dazed state, she took off into the sky at full speed and disappeared within seconds.

Trunks stood baffled as she left in such a hurry and disappeared into the sky. She left. She really did. He never thought she would actually do it. He was certain the kiss would keep her back. He thought back to the kiss. He loved it, yet hated it at the same time. He hated it simply because he loved it. He loved it because he was kissing her. He loved it because she was in his arms, where she should always be. He loved it because the feeling of her responding to him was amazing. He loved it because he loved her.

"Fuck it..." he said angrily to himself, storming out of the room. He walked out and into the hallway of the castle, straight toward the training room. He needed to release his anger, his frustration, and his heartbreak.

As he walked, Vegeta had caught his path and stopped him. "What's the matter, boy?" the king asked.

Trunks shrugged away from his father, continuing his angry walk.

Vegeta raised his eyebrows and began walking toward his son's room. That cocky Pan had done something to his son, and he wasn't going to stand for it. He was granted access to enter and he walked in.

"Girl, get out here." he barked. Silence. He walked about the room, not seeing her anywhere. He went to the room where they slept and looked around. Nothing seemed out of place. He went to the drawers and looked in them. Her clothing was missing. She left.

Vegeta stormed out of the room and went straight for the training room, catching his son right before he initialized his spar with a punching bag.

"What happened?" he asked demandingly, knowing that Trunks knew what he was talking about.

Trunks looked down, his hair covering his eyes. "Nothing. It doesn't matter." he said.

"It does matter, boy! You're the future of this planet. You need a mate." Vegeta snapped.

"She wasn't happy! I'm not going to force her to be my mate if she doesn't want to be! And this planet doesn't need me until you finally kick the bucket, so we're in fine shape!" Trunks yelled.

Vegeta growled and stormed out of the room, toward the throne room to tell his mate. How could his own flesh and blood be so stupid?

Trunks stood alone in the training room, looking at the floor. He'd never felt so angry or hurt before. Pan had left and this is what it did to him. And because he felt for her the way he did, he let her leave. He wanted her happiness. And if it was without him...then so be it. He wouldn't try to find her. He wouldn't try to win her back. She had her feelings. And he let her be.

* * *

OO She left! Pan has left the castle and left Trunks! Could this be the end of A Rebel and a Prince? Will Trunks find love in another girl, or will Pan come flying back? Just wait and see! Please review!!! 


	12. Thoughts and Doubts

What's up guys? Another update comin' at ya! Now, I had a few remarks about Pan painting her nails in the last chapter. Let me make it clear: I'm not suggesting Pan is girly in ANY way. I myself am no girly, yet I wear nail polish. It doesn't mean that I've turned Pan into a sissy! Chill. Lol

* * *

_Trunks. Trunks. Trunks. I left him. I left. I actually left._ Pan thought to herself while flying. She never thought she'd get away with it. She never thought she'd have the mentality to leave. Especially after that amazing kiss.

"I'm out. I'm safe. This is what I want." Pan said to herself, though her heart yelled at her for thinking and saying such things. Did she really want this? To be away from Trunks? Of course she wanted to find her love on her own. Of course she wanted to marry someone and have a family. But could it be that Trunks might have been the one for her? Technically, she did love him. And she came to that conclusion on her own. She fell in love with the Prince on her own free will. She didn't deny that. But how could she have the slightest regret for leaving?

"Because I'm scared..." she said to herself, slowing down the speed of her flight. She was scared to be with Trunks. _No no no. That's stupid. I'm not scared. Why would I be scared to be with him?_ She asked herself. There was no reason except for the fact that love was new to her and she had never come close to it before meeting Trunks. Suddenly, Pan came to a complete stop.

"I think I just made a huge mistake." she said aloud.

"Yes, yes you have..." came an angry sounding voice from behind her.

With a yelp, she turned around to see...

888888888888888

Meanwhile, Trunks had finally begun his stress relief. He had been at it for a good two hours now and still hadn't gotten tired enough to stop. If he stopped, his mind would turn to Pan, and he didn't want that. Yet even while throwing kicks and punches, Pan would slip into his mind in some form or another.

Trunks let out a yell and punched the bag he had been beating up. He exerted such a force that it broke from it's chain and fell to the ground. Without another look at it, he walked out of the training room and toward his own to shower. He was going to get clean and join his family for dinner like any other night. Yet he knew that the seat next to him would now be empty. Pan would not join them. Pan would be eating her own meal at that moment, probably by herself like she wanted.

Trunks sighed as he entered his room and went for the shower. He turned the tap on all the way hot and got in, letting the boiling water hit his skin and soothe his tired and aching body. He remained there for half an hour before exiting and dressing himself appropriately for dinner. As he dressed, he looked himself in the mirror. He looked miserable and he refused to look that way with his parents present. With all the will power he had, Trunks masked his true emotions with a stoic mask reflecting nothing of what he felt. He took a deep breath and left his room, making his way to the large dining room where only his mother sat at the long table.

"Where's father?" he asked, sitting down across from the queen.

Queen Bulma shook her head. "I don't know. He said something about taking care of some business. He never said when he'd return." she said, looking up at her son. She was careful not to say anything on the subject of Pan. She knew that the emotionless expression on Trunk's face was just a mask. She knew he was hurting.

Trunks nodded and began eating with his mother, neither of them saying a word. Then when he was finished, he stood and walked out of the dining hall in a hurry. He noticed his mother look at him through out the meal, just itching to ask if he was alright. He was grateful she didn't press the issue, but he didn't want to be watched any longer, so he retreated to his room and undressed, lying in bed and thinking of Pan.

88888888888

Pan turned and gasped as she saw King Vegeta glaring at her, his arms crossed over his chest and his stone hard face never faltering.

"Vegeta.." she said, nervously. He was the last person she wanted to see at the moment.

"Girl, you left my son." he said accusingly.

Pan sighed. She wasn't going to deny that. She had left. But she didn't intend for it to escalate into something so angry. "Yes...I did. But I never meant to-.."

"Never meant to what? Take the poor brat's heart with you?" Vegeta snapped.

Pan remained silent. She knew that Trunks was hurt by her decision to leave, but she didn't know that he had took it so hard. She didn't know that he felt so strongly for her.

"It may be mating season, but it doesn't take a genius to know how he felt about you. With or without the effects this time of the year has on his mind." He said. He was angry, and he'd make sure Pan felt lower than scum for leaving his offspring in the state he was in.

"Vegeta, I didn't know he felt so strongly about me." Pan said. Of course she knew! He didn't try to keep her there for nothing, did he?

"And here I thought all members of Kakarot's family had a heart of gold. Turns out the grandchild breaks the chain." Vegeta spat. "Filthy, third-class Saiya-jin. You shouldn't have even stepped into my castle, but my son brought you out of all other females he could have picked."

Pan glared at him. "You leave my family out of this. You have no idea what I've been through. If you understood me in the slightest bit, you'd be afraid of loving someone too!" Pan shouted, faster than she could think about what she was saying.

Vegeta remained quite. He knew what happened to her family. He had been surprised to have seen Pan and her skills that day when the sparred. He believed that the Son's had died out, but she remained. Alone.

Pan watched as Vegeta looked at her. Of course he knew what happened. He was kind. He knew about everything that happened on this planet.

"If you think that running away from what you feel is right, then go on and do it. But facing your fears is what shows courage. If you were as brave and as bold as you appear to be, you'll make the correct decision." Vegeta said, finally.

"And what's the right decision?" Pan asked.

He turned and then looked back at her. "That's your pick. No one can tell you what's right or wrong when it comes to feelings." he said. Then he took off in a swift blast toward the castle.

Pan floated in the air, watching the King's form turn into a dot, and then completely disappear. For a mean, insensitive man that he appeared to be, Vegeta knew what he was talking about when it came to feelings. But what was the right decision for her to make? She knew that running away from fears didn't solve anything. But the whole reason why they were fears was because when she hadn't run from those feelings, it came crashing down on her. Could she stand to have that happen again?

888888888888

Trunks sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes. He had been sleeping for a few hours now, but it wasn't a restful sleep. He tossed and turned, Pan appearing in his dreams and leaving him over and over again. He couldn't stand it.

He looked over to his window and noticed it had begun to rain outside. He wondered where Pan was. Whether she was sheltered or not. Imagining Pan alone in the rain made Trunks terribly sad and he shook his head, deleting the image from his mind. Then he sighed, leaning against the pillows and closing his eyes, not noticing his window slide open.

"Pan...why did you leave?" he asked himself with another heavy sigh.

"I don't know..." came a feminine voice from the window.

Trunks shot up and turned to the window. Had he imagined her response or was she really there? As he looked over, he prayed he'd see Pan standing there, and as the window finally came into view, he was greeted by...

* * *

Muahahahaha! Is Trunks imagining things? Or has Pan returned? I think he's imagining things in his time of grief. But, the only way to find out is to review and wait for the next chapter! I'm coming up close on the final chapter of this story. I'm not sure if the next one will be the end or if I'll keep it going for a few more chapters. Suggestions? Mkay, well, you know the drill! Review and get a faster update! 


	13. Kiss and Make Up

Heyy, guys! Here's your update! Sorry it took so long!

* * *

Last time on A Rebel and a Prince...:

"_Pan...why did you leave?" he asked himself with another heavy sigh._

"_I don't know..." came a feminine voice from the window._

_Trunks shot up and turned to the window. Had he imagined her response or was she really there? As he looked over, he prayed he'd see Pan standing there, and as the window finally came into view, he was greeted by..._

* * *

Pan stood at the open window, sopping wet and looking like hell. Her eyes held the most sadness Trunks had ever seen in anyone. She looked miserable and her eyes pleaded with him so she could explain herself.

Without having thought about anything, Trunks walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, not caring if she was soaked and that he was now too from the rain blowing in through the window.

"Trunks..." Pan choked out, her voice laced with sadness and cracking as she tried keeping in her tears.

Trunks immediately remembered what was happening and let go of Pan, walking over to the window and closing it. "So you're back..." he said softly, not looking at her.

Pan stood in the same place looking down at the floor. Her wet hair fell in front of her face. "I know you're confused, and probably angry with me..." she began.

Trunks snorted in bitter amusement. "Yeah, that's all I'm feeling.." he said.

Pan sighed and looked up. "Trunks, listen to me. I don't know why I even thought about leaving. I...I guess I was scared of loving you." she said, watching him to see his reaction.

Trunks looked up, his eyes darker than their normal azure blue. "Scared of loving me. Pan, you're a big girl. You've said it before. You're independent. You're strong. Don't you think that all your strength could have helped you get over silly little fears like love?"

Pan shook her head. "You don't understand my reasons for being afraid of love. Getting close to people has only brought me pain before. And I can't go through more pain." Pan argued.

"Really, Pan? Is that it?" Trunks asked, sounding caring. As she was about to respond, he cut her off. "I don't care! What makes you think you can just go and tear up other peoples hearts?" He didn't know why he was being so harsh with her. He didn't want to be, but all the pain and anger was just coming out. She might have had a valid reason for fearing closeness with another person.

Pan stood there, shocked that he'd yell at her that way and be so mean. It struck a nerve. Sure, he had the right to be upset; she did leave him, after all. But to yell and be so cruel. He didn't even know her reasons for leaving.

"Who are you to yell at me for having a fear of closeness?!" She yelled.

"I'm the prince of this damn planet, and you're a low, third-class woman like all the other people not worth my time!" Trunks shouted as thunder cracked outside, lightning illuminating the room.

Pan gasped. "Fine! If I'm not worth your time, I'll just leave! I don't even know why I came back! I should have known I'd only get this!" She yelled, stepping toward him threateningly.

"Fine! I'll be happier when you're gone!" He yelled back, taking as step toward her like she had.

Pan let out a frustrated sound and spun on her heel to leave, but just as quickly as she turned away from him, she was turned toward him, trapped in an iron grip. She barely had time to react as Trunks' lips came down on her's. She was going to kick him off of her, but she didn't. She let the kiss happen. The fire and anger they both felt fueled the kiss and they gripped each other as if trying to hurt one another. The heat didn't last long, and it died into a kiss of longing, sadness, and love. It became tender, forgiving. Small pecks on the lips followed, and then the two broke apart, breathing heavily.

"Why did you-.." she began.

"Shh..don't ruin the moment.." Trunks whispered, holding her gently now.

Pan kept quiet. Was this actually happening? They were screaming at each other just a few seconds ago.

"Pan.." Trunks said, pulling Pan out of her thoughts.

"Yes?" she asked hesitantly. As she looked up, she saw the pain she caused him.

"Why did you leave?" he asked, not exploding like he had before.

"I was afraid that you..just treated me like you did because of mating season..and then just use me as some tool to give you heirs...and I'd be loving you and getting nothing back..." she said, shocked that she had just revealed it so easily.

Trunks stood there, not once letting go of her petite body. "Pan, I'd never do that...Not even my father, the most heartless person I know, is like that." he said, stroking the wet strands of hair away from her face.

"I know..but I just...I guess I didn't believe myself when I told myself so many times that you wouldn't do that. That your feelings were genuine." she said, looking up at him.

"Pan, I love you."

"I love you too."

The two smiled at each other. They leaned toward each other and kissed. There was no anger, there was no sadness. Just relief and love. Nothing would ever break them apart.

* * *

Ok I know it was short and completely cheesy toward the end. I know. But it was all I could come up with. No, this isn't the end. At least I don't think so. I don't think I'd let the series die in such a lame way. P Sooo, just review and I'll see about getting you an update sooner than this one came


	14. Epilogue

Hey everyone! This here is the last chapter of A Rebel and a Prince! I know, I'm sad that it's coming to an end too, but it's the perfect place to end it. Or just continue with action and drama. But that's what sequels are for, right?! Alright, kids. Read!

* * *

...24 Years Later...

Pan sat in her throne, looking down at her son. His black hair was a mess from sleep and his blue eyes glared up at the two people sat in thrones before him.

Trunks smirked down at his son, his arms crossed over his chest. It was that time of the year where every male and female on the planet went on a search for a mate. There would be no more excuses for his son to skip out on bringing a female home. Today was the first day of mating season, and this was the deadline.

"How can you do this to me?! I'm having fun playing around the field!" the young man shouted, his eyes angry.

"Now Vegito, you know you have to pick a mate to rule this planet. You've been with plenty of girls. It's time to stick to _one_." Pan said, looking at him with a small smile.

Trunks stayed silent while his mate and son battled about mating. He remembered the day his father forced him to go out and choose a mate. He looked next to him at the beautiful woman next to him. He was glad he did it, in the long run.

"Vegito, we are not discussing this further." Trunks spoke up, looking back at his son.

Vegito growled and spun on his heal, his royal cape swishing behind him as he walked swiftly out of the throne room and out of the castle.

Trunks smirked and looked over at Pan. "Believe it or not, I was just like that, those years ago." he said.

Pan laughed and rolled her eyes. "Yes, and you can just remember how excited I was for mating." she said, thinking back to the trouble she put Trunks through.

Trunks nodded and reached over, taking his mate's hand. "Yes but aren't we glad we did it anyway?" he asked.

Pan giggled. "Oh of course...not!" she exclaimed hopping off of her throne.

Trunks smirked and disappeared from his seat, chasing her around the room. When he finally caught her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her sweetly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Pan smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, returning his affection.

"Ahem..." someone cleared their throat from the entrance of the Throne Room.

The two looked over and saw an annoyed Vegeta standing between the two large doors. He had been watching their chase and was utterly disappointed and embarrassed of them.

"This is what I'm letting run the planet...?" he asked. "Children who still chase each other around rooms?"

Pan smiled. "Don't act so macho, Vegeta. I've seen you and Bulma have your moments." She snickered.

Vegeta grunted, not denying that he had some childish fun with his mate every now and then.

"While you're under the eye of others, try to keep it to a minimum, will you?" He asked, glaring at Pan.

She smiled and saluted him. "No problem Veggie."

Vegeta growled and walked out of the room, mumbling something about a stupid brat.

Pan laughed and looked up at Trunks. "I'm bored of this room." she said randomly.

He smirked. "I know a place where we can go."

"Oh really now? Where to, your Majesty?" she asked.

Trunks scooped Pan up in his arms and walked out of the Throne Room and through the halls of the castle toward their Wing. Pan giggled excitedly and wrapped her arms around Trunks' neck, kissing him full on the lips. Trunks made no effort to remover her, he simply walked into their bedroom and dropped onto the bed with her wrapped around him.

"I love you..." Trunks whispered, kissing Pan's neck and nibbling on her ear gently.

"Mmm..I love you too." she replied, slipping her fingers through his silky lavender hair.

Trunks' hands moved over Pan's body and just when he was about to remove her armor, a ring came from the front of their Wing. Trunks growled and continued kissing Pan. The ringing continued. The both of them grew a bit angry at the continuous sound and sat up. It was not wise to interrupt Saiya-jins in their heat modes.

Trunks stood and walked to the front with Pan following after him. He reached the door and growled, thrusting it open. "This had better be good." he snarled, looking out to see the poor person who had shown up at the wrong time.

A young guard blinked a few times and took a step back out of fear. He cleared his throat. "Uh-..your Majesty, you have some business to settle with the royalty of Norobu. They're waiting for you and her Highness over the monitor." He finished.

Trunks sighed and nodded, waving the guard off. "Damn it..." he muttered.

Pan patted his back. "Don't worry. We'll finish later." she smirked, walking out of the room before him, swaying her hips and swishing her tail.

Trunks smirked and followed after her, eager to finish with their business so that he and Pan could pick up where they had left off.

Later that night at dinner...

Trunks and Pan were seated at the large dining table as the servants brought out their meal. They had gotten word that their son would be arriving soon. Hopefully with a woman. As if on cue, Vegito walked in and with him he brought a young woman.

"Who's the young woman, Vegito?" Pan asked, smiling.

The woman looked irritated. She had a pretty face; high cheekbones, full pink lips, perfect almond shaped eyes. She had wavy dark brown, almost black, hair reaching down to her shoulders. Her eyes were onyx and looked around the room, stopping at the couple seated at the table. She was thin, dressed in an outfit that the maids had probably laid out for her. Over all, she was quite beautiful.

"Mother, Father, this is Naomi. Naomi, this is-..." Vegito was cut off.

"Queen Pan and King Trunks. I know." Naomi said, smirking.

Pan looked at Trunks and he looked back at her, recalling the day he brought Pan to the castle and how she had been introduced. Deja vu.

* * *

Soo, did ya like it?? I know, kinda corny, but it was the cutest idea. lol. I have no promises, but there might be a sequel following this. No idea if it's for sure. I first need to think of a title and story line! But, if I get lots of nice reviews, I'll come up with a sequel. With MORE ACTION, MORE DRAMA, and MORE ROMANCE. Muahahahacoughchoke. Review!


End file.
